He's Back
by aqua1405
Summary: Enhar's back
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Trisana Chandler lay awake in her canopy bed her crimson braids spread all around her. Her gray eyes wide open, she had, had the pirate dream again. She mentally kicked herself It's been eight years since Enhar had attacked Winding Circle, she had done what needed to be done. Everyone told her so, so why did the dreams still haunt her at night?Was this punishment for all the lives she had taken?She truly didnt know and it confused her to no ends but what was there to do? Nothing but bare her punishment.

Tris inhaled deeply and sat up, the rain was coming.She smiled it had sent her a sniff of it's scent as an invitation. Tris almost laughed who was she to refuse? She got up and put on a red cloak over her nightgown.Tris practically ran into the hallway and up the steps leading to the roof. When she opened the door the wind greeted her liked a long lost friend. It pulled at her white skirts and scarlet cloak and sent her braids flying wildly all over the place. Tris's eyes flashed with pure exhiliration. She whirled and twirled on the roof looking like she was performing some sort of other worldly dance, and maybe in a sense she was. Doesn't lightning come to us from another world?One of clouds and thunder and rain?Her joyous movements called her beautiful element forward and the rain joined her in her lovley dance.They continued that way for most of the night until the rain finally had to bid his mistress goodbye.Tris smiled sadly as she watched the clouds begin to diminish. She stayed until the last cloud had left then made her way back downstairs. Her nightgown and cloak stuck her chubby body which made walking awkward. She entered her bedroom and put her wet garments in a basket that was there for just that purpose.Tris changed into a linen gown her sister Sandry had just made for. The undergown was white and the overdress was a light baby blue. Tris walked towards her small mirrior which she used strictly for arrranging her everso tricky braids. She left one dangling on either side of her face while the rest were pinned in an intricate design at the back of her head. The redhead put on her black leather slippers and made her way downstairs. No one was awake yet they had all gone to a party the duke was throwing needless to say that Tris wasn't interested so while everyone was partying she chose to stay home and learn more about the astrology of Emlean. Tris went around dusting and cleaning the kitchen, when she was finally satisfied she began to cook. This morning she decided on warm berry jam and cinnimon coated toast. She pulled fresh berries from the cold box and began to grind them quickly and carefully in a bowl until it looked like a thick sauce. She put about a dozen slices of bread over the fire and left them sit there while they turned a pretty golden color. Tris then took them off the fire and placed the on a tray coating them in cinnimon then letting the berry jam drip over them, warming the jam just enough so that it ran to every corner of the tray. Tris took everything she had made to the dining room where the table was already set then went back to the kitchen to put some water over the fire to boil for tea. As she did this Tris hummed a tune of a song that her student Kethlun Warder had taught her.

"Well aren't we happy this morning?"a voice said behind her almost making her drop the cup she was holding. Tris glared up at Briar.

"You're so funny Briar, you truly are." she said the sarcasm heavy in her voice. Briar laughed, the blossoms on his arms turning a bright yellow as he did. Tris sighed stupid Briar.

"Are you hungary?"Briar's eyes lit up. Tris smiled and shook her head.

"Sit down." Briar gladly sat down on the wooden chair awaiting the spectacular breakfast that was soon to come. He was practically drooling when Tris put the plate infront of him.

"Have some manners."

"Dont need to. Im a street rat after all." he replied smiling smugly. Tris shook her head again.

"What are you up to today?"

"Just heading up to Winding Circle to see Evvy. You want to come? I'm sure Glaki misses you." Tris thought about it for a moment.

"Sure."

"Good. Now sit down and eat something, I mean you're the one who made it after all." Tris smirked, considerate in his own crude way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Briar and Tris walked up to the path leading to Disipline. Briar greeting the trees and plants that so blatantly adored him and Tris saying hello to the passing winds. When they got to Disipline they found the younger students playing in the yard. Evvy was in the middle piling stones on top of one another to make figures, Pasco practiced his dancing off to the side, and under a tree sat Glaki playing with the new doll Tris had brought her from Narmon.

"Having fun?" The children looked up and smiled. Evvy ran straight towards Briar and Glaki did the same to Tris. Tris kneeled down to meet her hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"How have you been?"

"Wonderful." Glaki said giggling

"Good."Tris said her sharp eyes softening. Briar looked at the display of affection with a mixture of confusion and jealousy. _She's never that nice to me _he thought.

"Well look who decided to pay their teachers a visit." Briar and Tris looked up at Rosethorn and Lark both hands on their hips. Tris and Briar pulled away from their students and gave their teachers kisses on both cheeks.

"Its good to see you both." Lark said kindly

"Espeacially you Tris, there's been a young man that has come looking for you numerous times." Tris raised an eyebrow

"Really?" she said skeptically

"Yes really and he's quite handsome." This time it was Briar who raised an eyebrow

"Oh, really?" Briar said his brotherly instincts getting the best of him.

"Yes. Now boy don't be jealous but his looks battle yours." Rosethorn said. Lark smiled at Briar's face after that last comment. If Rosethorn was complimenting his looks he had to be _very_ good looking.

"Infact he's right inside. We invited him for tea, so I'm sure he'll be ecstatic when he learns your here." Briar and Tris looke at each other mentally asking each other if they had any idea who it was but both came up with zip. They told the kids to go back to playing and entered the house. Briar looked around the house seeing if there was anything new but Tris just stood there her eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The young man sat comforably on the wooden bench a cup of tea in his hand. He was tall and fair haired with eyes so blue the sky and sea probably envied him. When Tris walked in he smiled and nearly burst out laughing when she asked

"What are you doing here?" Kethlun Warder stood up and greeted his teacher with a kiss on the cheek.

"I sorry I didn't know I wasn't allowed to visit my favorite teacher." Tris lifted an eyebrow

"You're favorite huh?Last I remember you were complaining about some little girl teaching you."

"Yes that is true"he admitted reluctantly"but your certaintly not a little girl any longer." This was true, chubby though she was, the girl still had her fair share of curves espeacially in the chest area.

"And besides you know how lost I was back then." Tris nodded

"That's true."

"Thank you ever so much" he replied sarcastically

"Your welcome." Tris said with a straight face. Keth smiled he had missed his sharp tongued teacher, as much as he hated to admit it.

"So this is where you grew up Tris?I can see why you like so much." he turned towards her and smiled "So, are you going to show your honored guest around Winding Circle?"

"Well I can't show my honored guest around because there isn't one here, but I suppose I could show you around instead."

"You're _so_ funny Tris." Tris smiled slightly and nodded.Keth offered her his arm and they walked out the door.

Briar was a little pissed off ,she didn't even introduce him. As if reading his mind Lark said

"She hasn't seen him in four years, Briar cut her a bit of slack." Briar nodded reluctantly

Tris and Keth walked around the swirling paths of winding circle. Tris pointed out where they used to play when they were younger and the hub where they would get spoiled rotten by the head cook. Kethlun listened to Tris carefully his attention belonging only to her. Tris smiled mentally a this there had been a time when this had been a challenge but now it seemed to come almost naturally to him. They kept walking until Tris stopped in a large empty field. Tris did'nt know why she stopped in that field everytime she came to winding circle. Maybe it was because this is where she first danced her otherworldly dance with the lightning as her partner. Keth watched as his teacher's eyes softened when they entered the field. She walked towards the middle of the field and looked up her eyes filled with a longing that was almost heartbreaking to see. Suddenly a low rumble was heard and clouds began to fill the sky. Beads of water began to fall from the sky, first slowy, but soon they began to pick up pace until it the rain fell at a constant rhythm. Keth watched his teacher his eyes widened in surprise, for in Tris's eyes he saw something that he'd have never seen before. _Love,_ Tris _loved_ her element that's what made Tris different from other mages. Slowly Keth began to realize that, that is what made Tris so powerful. The fact that while most mages saw their magic as a tool Tris saw hers as something more. Her partner, a part of her, and probably as one of her very best friends. Suddenly Keth felt something in the pit of his stomach. Could it possibly be jealousy? Jealous? How the hell could he be jealous of a lightning storm? Was he going insane? Kethlun's eyes saddened a bit ,no he was not going crazy he was jealous. Jealous of the love and tenderness Tris eyes showed whenever they saw the lovley element. Kethlun smiled at the patheticness of it all. He was jealous of a cloud.


End file.
